Magical Love and Stuff
by Starlit Archer
Summary: Leah Koga and Yuka Suzuki meet and fall in love on Galuna Island. Leah then has to leave the next morning to go back to Fairy Tail. After a few sappy letters to each other, Yuka comes to Magnolia to visit her. What happens next? Read to find out about the love between a member of Fairy Tail and a member of the Lamia Scale! Yuka/oc
1. Chapter 1

Leah's P.O.V.

I walked along the shore of Galuna Island by myself. My fellow members from Fairy Tail, myself included, have just finished dealing with a series of tasks on the island to break the 'curse'. It turned out that the people on the island had been demons all along and had somehow forgotten. Everyone in the village was having a celebration feast to celebrate the success of defeating the demon, Deliora, and ending the islander's misery. Even Yuka and Sherry had joined in once they apoligized and explained why they were causing harm to the villagers and why they had joined Lyon.

I had happilly took part in the merry-making and ate to my heart's content. I even talked to Yuka Suzuki. He was actually very nice and quite pleasant to talk to. He seemed to enjoy my company as well, seeing that he looked disappointed and apoligetic when Natsu pulled him aside to have a short sparring match. I don't know why, but I felt disappointed as well when Natsu pulled him away and quickly got bored. The noise had also given me a small headache, so I decided to head to the beach for a relaxing walk.

I took off my shoes and relaxed when the soft sand hit my feet. I looked at the calm ocean ad my mind immediatly wandered to Yuka.

"I wonder if he'll even notice that I'm gone...maybe he'll come and look for me..." I shook my head and brushed the thought aside. Being a girl he had just met, he probably didn't even give it a second thought.

And somehow...that made me sad...

Yuka's P.O.V.

Natsu had pulled me away from Leah in the middle of a conversation to have a simple sparring match. He won, seeing that he's more physically fit than I am.

As Natsu clapped me on the back, I couldn't help but to look to the table where Leah and I were sitting at, hoping she was still there. She wasn't. I felt my heart drop all the way to my toes and I felt my usual grin turn into a deep frown.

"Dude, if you're that down about losing the match we can just go again! I'll even go easy on you this time!" Natsu practically yelled into my ear, making my already spikey hair stand on end.

"What? N-no...it's not that, it's-" I tried to explain but was cut off by Gray.

"You pulled the guy away from Leah, you idiot! They were really hitting it off too," said Gray angrily to Natsu. My cheeks went pink at the phrase, 'hitting it off'. I mean, we really were.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Natsu actually looked quite guilty.

"I don't know where she went. I want to see her and talk to her again before all of you leave tomorrow morning," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I don't know where she went, but maybe Lucy and Erza know. Come on, let's go ask," said Gray. I cringed at Erza's name being said, but I wasn't too worried anymore since we were no longer enemies. We walked to were Lucy and Erza were sitting having a drink and talking with the villagers.

"Hey, Lucy, do you have any idea were Leah went?" asked Natsu.

"She said she was going to walk on the shore that way," Lucy pointed to the North of the island. "This island, thankfully, doesn't have any dangerous monsters lurking about, so I think she's fine," said Lucy.

"Oh, we're not worried about that. Old mega brows here wants to see her again before we leave tomorrow. They were really hitting it off earlier!" Natsu explained a bit too loudly, making some of the villagers stare at him, immediatly making me feel uncomfortable as he patted my back roughly.

"She left because Natsu pulled him away for a sparring match. Isn't that right, Natsu?" asked Gray.

"Shut up, you-you stupidhead!" yelled Natsu.

I took a few steps forward from the fight that was about to break out. I noticed Erza giving me a stern look.

"You may go see her," said Erza. I smiled and began to walk in the direction that Leah went when Erza spoke again. But this time, it was in a very menacing tone that made me freeze in my tracks. "But if you even dare as to put a scratch on her...I'll have your head on my mantle,"

"O-of course," I said and sped off to find Leah.

"Erza...you scared him..." Lucy sighed as she sipped on her drink.

"Aye..." sighed Happy as well.

Leah's P.O.V.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a deep voice from behind me, making me jump. I whirled around to find Yuka standing above me. I felt my heart beat quickly with delight and my frown curved into a smile.

"Oh! S-sure," I said shyly. Yuka, with a small grunt, sat beside me only a few inches away. I blushed and continued to look at the moonlit ocean.

"Sorry to startle you, I just wanted to see you again," said Yuka, looking away from me. I could tell he was nervous. For what reason I wasn't sure.

I smiled and looked at him, making him glance back at me. "It's alright, I just didn't expect you to come, that's all," I said sincerely. Yuka looked at me with a confused and shocked expression, making my eyes go wide.

"Why would you think that? I mean, you're a great person to talk to and I enjoy your company," I blushed again as Yuka said this.

"I enjoy yours as well," I said this a little quieter, making him look at me and smile a bashfully.

"...Why did you come all the way out here, might I ask? Although I'm sure you could've handled yourself if trouble happened to appear," Yuka asked. He was trying not call me a novice mage. It was cute.

"Well," I started, "I like the ocean. Although I'm far too afraid to go in it, I like listening to the waves. I especially like it at night when it's peaceful and quiet like this," I explained. Yuka looked at me with a confused expression.

"You're afraid of the ocean? Why is that?" he asked. I was slightly taken aback. I didn't think it was worth asking about, honestly.

"For starters, it's big. I mean, you never know what could be in there just waiting to get you!" I spread my arms out wide, making Yuka lean back to get out of the way of my left arm and clapped my hands together, imitating the jaws of a shark.

Yuka chuckled and patted my back. I let out a little laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You're right about it being big and not knowing what there could be on the deep end, but have you ever tried just putting your feet in it?" asked Yuka with a grin?

"What?! No!" I was exasperated. Was he really trying to get me into the water? All Yuka did was give me his large grin and cocked one of his large, black eyebrows. I felt my face get hot and quickly faced the other way making my long, dark purple hair lightly hit his face. I heard him laugh again. "O-only if you go with me," I whirled around to face him which made him flinch a little, "and don't you DARE leave my side and let me drown!" I nearly yelled. Yuka's eyes went wide and waved his hands in front of his face frantically.

"D-don't worry, I won't! I promise," said Yuka. I calmed down and was shocked by what he did next. "Can't go in the water with my shoes and socks still on," said Yuka as he took off his shoes and places his socks inside of them. He placed them by my own shoes and got up, pulling me with him. He bent down and rolled up his pant legs to his knees so they wouldn't get wet. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me toward the water. I stopped at the edge and looked in, seeing our reflections. I held by breath when I saw Yuka step in front of me, his feet already under the water. The water was so clear that I could see them. I could even see small, very cute, fish swimming around them and poking his toes with their noses, making him wiggle his toes.

"See? They don't bite, they nibble," said Yuka. His last comment made me giggle, earning a warm smile from him. I looked from him and back to the ocean a few times before he held out his hands. I looked at him curiously. "I won't you fall and I won't let anything happen to you," I looked at Yuka and cautiously took his hands. He was being extremely patient. It almost seemed rediculous to be afraid to just put your feet in clear ocean water that didn't even look at all menacing.

I stepped in and shut my eyes tight, expecting something to just jump out the water randomly and swallow me whole. After a couple seconds of nothing happening, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was calm, and my hands were still in Yuka's. I didn't let go, and neither did he.

"Huh, nothing happened," I muttered to myself. Yuka chuckled.

"Yes, you're still alive, and the water feels great, I might add," Yuka smirked at me. I laughed a little and responded.

"Yeah, it does, I like it. It's really not as bad as I thought it would be," I looked at Yuka, who started to blush. "Oh? Why are you blushing?" I giggled. He slightly faced away from me and scratched the back of his head.

"You...you just look so pretty in the moonlight," said Yuka shyly. I blushed and suddenly forgot how to breath. "Your green eyes really light up when the moon hits them, they almost glow," explained Yuka. He looked at me, nearly his whole face was turning red.

"Yuka...thank you," I said. He was looking down at the water, afraid to look up. When he did, I quickly leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes widened and his whole face went as red as Erza's hair.

"I-uh-" he stammered, but then gave me a kiss on the cheek as well. We both shyly looked away from each other, not sure about what to say.

"Woah! This is so great! I gotta tell Natsu and the others!" a certain blue, mischevious cat whispered from behind a large bush at the edge of the forest and flew off back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys! Guys!" Happy flew back towards the village from the beach where Yuka and Leah were to tell Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy what was going on. The four wizards looked up from their meals to Happy with confusion.

"What is it Happy?" asked Natsu with a mouth full of food.

"Ugh! Don't talk with your mouth full!" scolded Erza as she pounded Natsu's head with her fist. Everyone sweat-dropped at the typical scenario.

"So, Happy, what were you going to say?" asked Erza.

"On the beach! Leah and Yuka!" Happy frantically said while his wings flapped behind him.

"What?! Are they in trouble? Or did Yuka hurt her...? Oooohh he better NOT'VE!" yelled Natsu as he jumped from his seat and tried to make a mad dash for the beach. But Erza roughly grabbed his scarf, choking him and easily pulling him to the ground.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, idiot. Let Happy finish," said Gray with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well, ya see..." Happy smirked and looked off to the side, keeping the wizards on their toes, waiting for more.

"Well? Spit it out!" said Lucy, who was now very curious about what was happening on the beach with Yuka and Leah.

"Heehee...they liiiiikkke each other!" said Happy. Everyone went silent.

"Heh, knew it," said Gray with a small laugh.

"What about Yuka?" Happy, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray turned to the voice they came from behind them. It was Cheri Blendy, one of Yuka's friends who also helped unfreeze the demon, Deliora, with Lyon.

Lucy quickly turned her head. "Oh God, it's the crazy rat lady..." Lucy whispered, making Happy sweat-dropped.

"Oh, you're one of Yuka's friends. He's on the beach with Leah. We think something's going on between them, but it's just kind of a hunch we all have," explained Gray.

"Oh, but isn't it obvious?" said Cheri. Everyone turned to her. By now, the whole village was listening with interest. "What's going on between dear Yuka and Leah is..._**love**_..." Cheri said this in her usual way.

Suddenly, the whole village cheered, starting all of the wizards.

"Two powerful wizards have found love on our beautiful island! This is wonderful news!" said the chief of Galuna Island, Moka.

"Where you guys listening the whole time...?" asked Natsu.

"Of course we were! Now, they're on the beach, correct?" asked Moka.

"Correct," said Erza.

"And all of you, including Leah, leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, why?" asked Erza.

"Then we don't have much time!" yelled Moka. No one knew what he wanted to do, but listened to his plan.

~o0o~

Yuka and Leah were walking back to the village, both stealing glances from each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Heh, I guess you aren't a heartless monster after all," said Leah suddenly as she looked up at the moon as they walked. Yuka was confused at first, then he remembered. Only yesterday, after Natsu had saved the village from the acid jelly, Sherry, Toby, and Yuka walked into the village where Bobo's grave was still miraculously standing. Then, Yuka viciously kicked it over, breaking it. Leah lost it, practically screaming at Yuka,

("You heartless MONSTER! How could you do that?!" Lucy and Erza had to hold her back from hitting Yuka with all of her Wind Mage magic. Natsu was too angry to move.)

Yuka grimaced at the flashback and looked at Leah, who was smiling at him. Yuka sighed and frowned at his own, cruel action. "I was so caught up in revenge that I lost sight of all of the innocent people I was hurting..." Leah stopped, making Yuka stop too. Though, he wasn't looking at her. He felt ashamed and embarressed.

Yuka blushed and his eyes widened when Leah pulled him into a tight hug, her arms gently snaking around his neck.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I know you're not a bad person _now_...you were just so caught up in getting revenge for what Deliora did. I know you're a good person Yuka," Yuka felt his eyes brimming with tears, but quickly blinked them back. He slowly brought his arms up to hug Leah back. Her smooth, white kimono felt good on his palms and her long, black hair that reached all the way down her back was smooth and silky, it even smelled good.

Yuka closed his eyes and smiled to himself when he felt Leah nuzzle his neck for a couple of seconds before she released him. Yuka took Leah's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked back to the village, having no idea what was awaiting them.


End file.
